1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reducible chassis of a man-carrying vehicle, more particularly one, which can be shortened for allowing the vehicle to be easy to convey, store, put away and transport.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Wheelchairs used to be popular vehicles for the elderly, and those people who suffer from leg injury, paralysis of lower half parts of bodies, serious sicknesses etc. However, conventional wheelchairs are manual instead of being electricity-powered; in order to move the wheelchairs, either the riders have to use their hands to rotate the wheels or the carriers have to push the wheelchairs. Therefore, conventional wheelchairs can only move at a relatively low speed, and isn't convenient to use.
Currently, man-carrying vehicles such as electric walk-substituting carts and electric wheelchairs are getting more popular than conventional wheelchairs, which are used with the elderly, and those people who suffer from leg injury, paralysis of lower half parts of bodies, serious sicknesses etc. However, such man-carrying vehicles can't be folded or reduced in size. Consequently, they will occupy relatively much space, and difficult to convey, put away, store and transport when they aren't in use. Therefore, there is still room for improvement.